Around Your Heart In Seven Days
by Aino Yuy
Summary: Ami: the shy girl who’s not allowed to date until her sisters do. Duo: foolishly determined to win her heart. But to get to her, first he’ll have to go through her three sisters – Minako, Rei, and Makoto. And that proves to be tricky [Hiatus]
1. The Beginning Of It All

**Title:** Around Your Heart In Seven Days  
  
**Author:** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater  
  
**Disclaimer****:**

The characters from Gundam Wing are a copyright © of Koichi Tokita. The characters from Sailor Moon are a creation of Takeuchi Naoko.

  
**Opening Notes:**

I got this idea for the plot by reading Shakespeare's, The Taming of the Shrew and watching the movie, 10 Things I Hate About You. I'm not sure if anyone else used it before but as far as I know, no one has. 

By the way, this is a dick-head free fic so don't be expecting someone in particular with balls on the top of their head here.

  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
**Chapter One:** _The Beginning Of It All_  
  
  


A jet black BMW pulled up at a school parking lot driven by a teenager. He had on sunglasses and a black hat, his braid hanging in the back.  
  
The boy lowered his sunglasses a bit, positioned on the tip of his nose, and stared at the High School ahead. "Juuban High School" in white was labeled on the building.  
  
_Here I go…_  the boy sighed as he opened the car door and got out.  
  
He got his backpack before shutting the door and headed towards the school with his hands in his pocket.  
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
A blue haired student was in the middle of taking her books out of her locker for her first class.  
  
_Oh shoot! I'm going to be delayed! If only Minako had woken up early for school!_ Ami complained when realizing she was running late.  
  
She hurried now, placing her period's books in a pile. Normally she was organized but today wasn't a very good day for her. Closing the locker, Ami began to walk quickly to her classroom.  
  
She saw a couple of other students hanging around their lockers, not caring if they were going to miss any valuable schoolwork. One of the boys had waved and winked at her, making her blush.  
  
_Darn it!_ Ami grumbled as she quickened her pace, trying to hide her face behind her books.  
  
The boy who had recently waved was one of the _bad_ boys who, she found out, had a crush on her. But she didn't feel the same way back. She was what they called a _good girl_. She wasn't into tough guys like many of the girls in her school.  
  
Ami was also more of a shy girl. She could never control her blushes if there happened to be any guy hitting on her, even if she didn't like them. Everyone in the school knew this as well. Someone even gave her the nickname, "Shy Ami." She hated that name, but she knew it was true.  
  
Ami let out a long sigh as she was about to turn the corner. And **BAM**, books, papers, and pens went flying.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" a male voice apologized as Ami sat up from the floor.  
  
The person she had bumped into was pretty strong for she noticed he was still standing perfectly well on his own two feet. He had on a black hat and sunglass covering his eyes. It made him look mysterious to her… in a way.   
  
"Its okay," the blue haired smiled warmly as she gathered her things rapidly.  
  
As she began to get up, she felt his strong arms helping her on the way. Ami looked up at the boy and noticed that he had pulled his sunglasses off and was now looking at her straight in the eye with gorgeous cobalt blue/violet orbs.  
  
_My word…  she_ thought as she couldn't help but stare.  
  
She was knocked out of the trance when he smiled, making her blush, and asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"Uh... Ami...," she said timidly, tearing her gaze away from his eyes and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Ami? What a beautiful name. Mine's Duo. Duo Maxwell at your service." the guy in front of her introduced.  
  
_Duo… what a cute name_. Ami thought as she looked at him again and smiled back, "Nice to meet you, Duo."  
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
Duo couldn't believe how beautiful this girl in front of him was. Her indigo eyes matched her hair, making her look very cute. He could tell she was a bit shy but didn't care. It wasn't frequent when he came to a new school and bumped into a good-looking babe.  
  
"So where're you heading to, Ami?" he asked after a few seconds of silence passed.  
  
But this only made the girl anxious and quickly darted her eyes at the clock near by.  
  
"Oh no! I'm late!" she let out as she swiftly ran pass him. "Nice meeting you Duo! But I have to go!" she called over her shoulders, running.  
  
Duo watched her dash away from him before he remembered something. "Hey wait! I want to see you again!"  
  
"We'll see each other now and then!" Ami called back.  
  
"No! I mean... do you want to have lunch with me?"  
  
Ami stopped dead on her tracks as she spun around to face him. She was speechless as she looked at him dumbfounded. Duo grinned at her expression.  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"Uh... y-yeah, s-sure. I'll see you... later then." Ami stuttered.  
  
Duo's grin widened. "Great, see ya then."  
  
Ami stared at him for a second more before turning back and heading for her class. Watching her leave Duo let out a quiet silent  _YES_! and began to head for the principal's office.  
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
**Closing Notes:**   
  
Review/flame please. And yes, this is an Ami/Duo fic and a Minako/Heero fic. I'm not sure about Rei or Makoto so vote on those two for the parings.


	2. Mischievous Arrangements

**Title:** Around Your Heart In Seven Days  
  
  


**Author:** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater  
  
  


**Author Notes:**

Since I got a lot of reviews, (_which I'm pretty glad about_) I don't feel like writing to all of you like I usually do. So I'll only answer questions and maybe if I want to, tell you something.  
  
  


**Shout Outs:**  
  
- Dark-moon-Angel: I try not to get people OOC. I don't think Heero is going to be OOC here. Duo will just have a sneaky way into convincing him.  
  


  
- KaimooGoldfish: The movie you saw was probably "10 Things I Hate About You" cause this plot is from it (^_^)  
  


  
- xoxmiragexox: I'm having Minako with Heero so the vote for Rei/Heero and Minako/Quatre isn't going to happen... sorry. But I will add the vote for Makoto and Wufei.  
  


  
- WikeD tEnShI: Sorry but Usagi will not be in this fic. I really really don't like her, as you can see with my penname. And if she was ever in any of my fics, I would be bashing her right and left. Sorry if you're one of her fans. But I just hate her.  
  


  
- Venus Of Love: I know there will be one boy left out. So I'm thinking I might add an Outer. Maybe.  
  
  


- transcendent: Hey gurl! Thanks for pre-reading the fics. And thank you if you think I'm a genius (^_~)  
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
**Chapter Two:** _Mischievous Arrangements_  
  


  
Exiting and closing the principal's office door, Duo stepped out with his books and schedule sheet in hand. He glanced at the list to see his next class. Missing already two classes, Music was next.  
  
_Damn, I hate music!_  He thought as he started to walk down the hall.  
  
Indeed he had no clue where he was going and where the Music Room was located. But in his mind he just shrugged it off and made a mental note to just ask someone.  
  
And right on cue, he saw another male student in the halls, with his books in one arm and a violin case in the other. Duo quickened his pace to catch up with him calling, "Hey, wait up!"  
  
When the guy turned Duo saw he had a mix of blue/green eyes and platinum blond hair. He blinked at Duo as the braided student tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Hey, you going to Music Class?" Duo finally asked, still out of breath.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah." the blond answered.  
  
"Do you mind if I follow you? I'm new here and I need to get to it. Oh, my name's Duo Maxwell by the way."  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner," The blond smiled as he placed his violin case down and shook Duo's hand politely.  
  
But the guy's name somehow made Duo wide eyed and mouth opened. "Did you say Winner?"  
  
"Huh, yeah," Quatre nodded.  
  
"You wouldn't be by any chance the son of the billionaire, Mr. Winner would you?"  
  
The blond let out a long exasperated sigh. "Yeah I am. But don't treat me differently because of it okay? I really hate that when people pretend to be my friend just for the money."  
  
Duo slapped him on the back playfully with his free hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll be your bud even if you weren't rich. But damn, your family sure got a lot of money!"  
  
"I know," Quatre said quietly as they began to walk down the hall again.  
  
They reached the classroom after a minute and walked in. Quatre went to take his seat in the middle row as Duo went up to the teacher.  
  
"Duo Maxwell," he informed the Music Instructor as she nodded. "Just take a seat anywhere sweetie," the old woman said kindly.  
  
With that, he took the empty seat next to Quatre. _Damn, I hate music!_  he grumbled again in his mind as the lesson began.  
  
All throughout the class period, Duo only thought about a certain blue haired girl. And the eagerness to have lunch soon. After class was over all the students began to pack and leave the room.  
  
Duo was about to leave too when he heard Quatre call after him.  
  
"Hey Duo. Since you're new, you want me to show you around during lunch period?"  
  
"No way man. I'm about to see the most beautiful girl now!" Duo answered, grinning widely just thinking about it.  
  
Quatre closed his violin case and gathered his books. "Man, you're new here and you already got a date!" he joked.  
  
"Nah, it's not a date, yet," Duo answered, emphasizing on _yet_.  
  
The two boys walked out of the class room, following the others to the cafeteria.  
  
"Who's the girl anyway?" Quatre brought up as he stopped to put his books away in his locker. This reminded Duo that he needed too as well.  
  
Leaning on the lockers, Duo's face lightened up with a smile. "She's so attractive Quatre you would even want to go out with her! Her name's Ami. Isn't that name so perfect?"  
  
But Duo stopped when he notice Quatre stop abruptly. "Did you say Ami? Ami Aino?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's her last name. Not really sure," Duo answered, still a bit puzzled with his new best friend's behavior.  
  
"Duo, you don't understand. Have you ever seen her sisters?"  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow at him. "I just got here Q-man. I don't know much about her. Never knew she had sisters."  
  
Slamming the door, Quatre faced him, eye to eye. "Well she does and they aren't what you exactly call pleasant."  
  
"I don't care if _they're_ not pleasant. All I know is that Ami's nice, beautiful and shy."  
  
The blonde boy took a deep breath as he slightly shook his head. "Ami is the youngest in her family. The older sisters are very protective of her. And I mean it. Ami isn't even aloud to date yet."  
  
Duo looked at him to see if he was joking. How could a high-school student not be aloud to go out? "How is that possible?!"  
  
"I know because I asked her out a long time ago. And I received a no from her sisters. Not her but her sisters: Rei, Makoto, and Minako Aino."  
  
"Ouch," Duo let out as he made a face. But it changed as he turned to Quatre again. "Whoa, you asked Ami out?"  
  
"It was a long time ago. I don't feel anything for her now." He answered as he looked over Duo's shoulders. "Look, there's one of Ami's sisters now." Quatre notified as he had his friend turn.  
  
Duo looked ahead to see a blonde haired girl with a couple of friends walking with her. He noticed when she passed the two boys that she had the same color eyes as his crush, Ami.  
  
"That's Minako. She's the third oldest from the group." Quatre explained as Duo kept his eyes on Minako's back.  
  
"Damn, she's one fine babe!" he breathed.  
  
Quatre darted his face to his friend, giving him an appalled look. "Hey, I thought you liked Ami?"  
  
"Of course I do. Ami is by far prettier than her, but still, she's a babe. No wonder they're sisters."  
  
Quatre shook his head again with disapproval as he pushed Duo lightly to follow him. "Come on. The cafeteria is this way."  
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
  


Ami sat on one of the cafeteria tables. She had told her friends about Duo and mentioned she wasn't going to eat with them this time.  
  
The blue haired female was also glad that her sisters weren't around. She remembered that Minako and Makoto were going to eat outside while Rei was going to get a bite to eat at a fast-food restaurant with her friends.  
  
Just as Ami pulled her hair behind her right ear, she saw Duo and Quatre walk in.  
  
She smiled when she saw Duo spot her and quickly headed to her table. She noticed Quatre give her a friendly wave before going to his table with his other buddies.  
  
"Hey," Duo greeted as he took the seat opposite her.  
  
"Hi," She greeted back. She couldn't help but look at him at awe. Duo didn't have his hat anymore, revealing his wild bangs.  
  
"So, let's go get our food and then we can talk." Ami suggested as Duo agreed and helped her up.  
  
After waiting on line for what seemed forever, they were back at their seats with their lunch on a tray. This was a perfect time for Duo to ask her some important questions.  
  
"Listen, Ami... a friend of mine told me you're not aloud to date... is that true?"  
  
Ami was in the middle of eating her spaghetti as she looked up at him. Swallowing her food and cleaning her mouth, Ami nodded with a sigh. "I'm afraid so. Stupid isn't it?" she asked.   
  
"Is it because of your... sisters?" Duo pushed on.  
  
"Yeah," Ami answered softly as she looked at her food. She guessed Quatre had told him all about her three sisters. "My father has this really stupid rule that I can't go out. That is... until my three sisters do. And, on top of that, my sisters don't even want me to date. That's why they aren't dating."  
  
Duo leaned back in his seat as he took this all in. "So you mean your sisters have never gone out?"  
  
"Nope. They tell me guys aren't what you exactly expect. They think boys have a bad influence in girls."  
  
'Damn' Duo cursed silently. "That bites. Cause... you see... I kinda wanted to ask you out."  
  
Ami sat still as she looked at him wide eyed again. But her surprised emotion changed to frustration. This wasn't fair for her. She really liked this guy and she knew it too. "Duo, if **I** had the choice, I would say yes." Ami answered as she smiled.  
  
Duo's face lit up with his grin again as he leaned forward and took Ami's hand. "Ami, I'll do anything just to have you go out with me."  
  
Ami looked at him for moment while secretly in her mind she was thinking about a plan. "Duo... my sisters... what if they... I mean... what if they happen to meet someone... and well... fall in love?" she somewhat asked, giving him a sly look.  
  
Duo caught on quickly as he squeezed Ami's hand. "You sneaky devil." He cackled. "But I like it. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"The Spring Ball is coming up next week. I really want to go with you, Duo. I was thinking maybe there are a couple of guys here who wouldn't mind going out with my sisters. That way you and I can."  
  
The braided boy was getting exited over this mischievous plan. "I saw your sister at the halls earlier. Minako I think. And she wasn't bad looking at all! She's a hot chick! No guy can refuse her-"  
  
But he stopped when Ami raised an eyebrow at him. "Ah… But of course, you're prettier than any of them!" he added quickly. "I'm just saying that since they aren't bad looking, considering they're your sisters, someone will probably have to fall for them."  
  
He felt relieved that he didn't offend Ami when she nodded and smiled slight. He went back to eating his lunch while Ami started to look around the cafeteria. She soon found her prey. 

"See that guy over there?" Ami whispered, making Duo look up while slurping in a few strands of spaghetti. "His name is Trowa Barton. Maybe he'll be willing to go out with one of my sisters."  
  
Duo followed her gaze and saw a tall brown haired guy walking away towards the cafeteria door. 

_Kay, he's my first victim_. 

"Alright Ami. I'll go talk to him. And maybe I'll find two others."  
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
**Closing Notes:**

Since I forgot to add the ages in the first chapter, here they are: 

  
**Ami:** _15, freshmen_  
  
**Minako:** _16, sophomore_  
  
**Makoto:** _17, junior_  
  
**Rei****:** _17-18, senior_  
  
**Duo: **_17, junior_  
  
**Quatre****:** _17, junior_  
  
**Trowa****:** _18, senior_  
  
**Heero:** _17, junior_  
  
**Wufei****:** _18, senior_  
  
  


And another thing, I chose the name Aino because Kino and Hino (_Makoto's and Rei's_) sound the same like Aino (_Minako's_). Plus, I love the name Aino, so deal with it.  
  
I got some reviews from people asking for parings that contained the Outers or Zechs. And knowing that there will be a boy left out, I might need to add an Outer. So if anyone wants one Outer in this story to be paired with a boy, tell me. But this will be an Ami/Duo fic and a Minako/Heero fic so please don't vote on these characters. 


	3. Deal!

**Title:** Around Your Heart In Seven Days  
  
**Author:** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater  
  
**Author Notes:**

I have already decided the couples. Since this is a Ami/Duo and a Heero/Minako fanfiction, the other pairings are:   
  
  


**_Makoto/Trowa_**

**_Rei/Wufei_****_._****  
  
_Hotaru/Quatre_** (_Since I got more request for Hotaru to be in the fic_.) 

**_Setsuna/Milliardo_** (_Zech_) 

But please keep in mind that there will not be a lot of scenes dealing with Setsuna/Milliardo or Quatre/Hotaru.  
  
  


**Shout Outs:**  
  
  


- Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady: Yup, I liked the idea with Pluto and Zech. And I think it's a cooler couple than Setsuna/Treize.  
  
  


- Kaiya: I know what you mean about lining up for food at the cafeteria. It's ridiculous! Well anyways, I revised it. I re-read the chap and I guess it was a little abnormal.   
  
  


- Mercury Ice Strom: Yeah I did. Like I said at the beginning, I got this plot from the movie 10 Things I Hate About You and The Taming Of The Shrew by Shakespeare.  
  
  


- WindRider-Damia: I agree, the paring, Makoto/Quatre, is definitely unimaginable. But I don't mind Quatre/Hotaru. Anyways, I wanted to say thanks for the idea with the music lesson thing. I'll probably use it.  
  


  
- girl-of-darkness: The part with the last names. Hino, Kino, and Aino. All three of them sound the same right? Well Muzino, or Anderson in the English version, is definitely different. So I decided to use one that sounds almost the same. And since Minako is my favorite scout, I'm using her last name. Got it? And it's okay if you're not a fan of Minako... errr... it's your on opinion.  
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
**Chapter Three:** _Deal!_  
  


  
Duo rushed down the halls to reach his next class, Math. Ami had told him where he could find his classroom so he knew exactly where he was going. That was, until he ran into another student who came out of a room.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going, onna!" a rude obnoxious male voice yelled at him as he tried to control his balance.  
  
But Duo failed and fell down hard on his rear-end. Looking up, he saw a Chinese boy with irritation spread across his face. "Hey, who're you calling a woman? I happen to be all male you know." Duo notified as he quickly got up and gathered his books.  
  
The Chinese student looked at him raising an eyebrow before smirking. "You could have fooled me; especially with that girly braid of yours."  
  
Duo's grip tightened around his books to control his anger. "Well excuse me, but I believe I see a ponytail hanging on that head of yours!" Duo stated back as Wufei gave him a not so friendly glare.  
  
"And plus, Duo Maxwell isn't a girls name anyway!"  
  
The uncouth student scoffed as he said, "Well Wufei Chang isn't close to an onna's name either."  
  
After that, Wufei pushed himself passed Duo, heading to his next class.  
  
_Jerk!_ Duo thought.  
  
"Braided baka," Wufei muttered.  
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
Rei walked slowly to her next class, not eager to get there. Her next class was English, and she had lost her homework at lunch time. When her friends went with her to get lunch at a fast food restaurant, one of them accidentally had the window open and the papers flew out.  
  
With the frown on the girl's face, it was clear she was in a bad mood. And what was about to happen next didn't help her bad temper. A younger boy accidentally bumped into her from behind, making her drop all her books.  
  
_Damn! I'm bumping into way too many people in just one day!_ Duo thought as he skidded into a full stop and turned around.  
  
He saw the girl was just a year older, a senior. She had long dark hair with purple highlights, which touched the floor as she bent down to pick up her books.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going!?" Rei yelled into his ear as Duo helped her pick up the last fallen book.  
  
_Man, she reminds me of Wu-man. Hey! Wu-man! I like it!_ "Sorry..." he trailed off, waiting for the angry raven haired to finish the sentence by giving her name.   
  
"Rei. Rei Aino. And your apology is not accepted." Rei grumbled, glaring at him while she stood up.  
  
She flipped her long silky hair away from her face, making the strands hit Duo's cheeks. "Next time you bump into me, you won't be so lucky."  
  
_WHAT! Did she say Aino?! God damn it, she's Ami's older sister!_ Duo shockingly thought as he watched her walk away. _And I should have known. She's a babe just like that Minako chick!_  
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
Heero leaned on his right hand on the desk as he looked boringly at his Math teacher, Mr. Merquise. He had his back turned explaining a problem on the chalkboard.   
  
Just then, the classroom door burst open and a male student with a long braid ran in. He was out of breath, breathing heavily.  
  
Heero watched the boy at the doorway as the white haired math teacher turned away from his example problem and glanced at Duo, as did everybody else.  
  
"Duo Maxwell I presume?" Mr. Merquise asked as he placed the chalk down and fully turned to the breathless student.  
  
"At your service1" Duo said between pants, making the girls giggle.  
  
Heero only rolled his eyes before looking down at his math book. _What a loser._   
  
"Mr. Maxwell, my name is Mr. Merquise," the tall muscular professor said as he went and shook Duo's hand.  
  
"Now please go take the empty seat at the back. Heero, if Duo has any questions, answer them will you please."  
  
Duo obeyed and quickly headed for the desk in the back. He saw another male student with a somber expression watching his every move.  
  
W_hat's eating him?_ he thought as he took his seat.  
  
Mr. Merquise went back to the lesson while Duo leaned on his arms. _Damn, I have to find someone quick for Ami's sisters. I only have seven days.  
_  
He turned to glance at the guy called Heero. He was sitting straight in his chair as he tried to listen to the lesson.  
  
"Heero right?" Duo whispered.  
  
Heero turned his gaze at Duo. "What?" he asked in a monotone.  
  
_Hmm...__ I wonder..._ Duo thought. "Nothing. Just felt like saying something."  
  
Receiving a grin from Duo, Heero rolled his eyes again and went back to listing to Mr. Merquise explain a problem he already knew how to solve.   
  
_BINGO! I think I found someone for the lovely Minako Aino! _Duo's grin widened. _And I think I found the perfect guy for the fiery, but lovely, Rei Aino as well. And that guy Ami told me... Trowa, he can do it for the other sister, uh, Makoto!_

  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
Quatre closed his locker after getting his History books out. He was about to head for his next class when he saw Duo running out of the Math Wing and heading towards him.  
  
"Q-man!" _Q-man?__ Hah!_ "Wait up!"  
  
"What's the matter?" Quatre asked when Duo reached him.  
  
"Listen, I really need your help." Duo started. "I... errr... need to borrow some money."  
  
Quatre's soft expression hardened. He said nothing, only to walk pass the new student he thought respected him. But Duo grabbed his arm and made him face him again.  
  
"No Quatre, it's not like that! I'm not using you or anything, I swear, I'll pay you back. It's just that, I have this idea so I can go out with Ami."  
  
"And what does this idea have to do with money?" Quatre asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"I plan to get these guys into going out with Ami's three sisters. And I know they won't be willing to do it unless there's cash on the line!"  
  
Quatre looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "Are you nuts!? Did you even meet any of her sisters yet?!"  
  
"I met Rei in the halls. And I know, she didn't have the perfect attitude, but still. I have a feeling these three guys will change them."  
  
"Who are the guys anyway?" Quatre asked, as Duo let go of his friend.  
  
Duo held his chin as he tried to recall their names again. "Uh... Trowa, Heero, and Wufei."  
  
Quatre had the same expression when Duo had told him about Ami earlier. "What? Those guys would never do what you asked them to!"  
  
"I know, Wufei and Heero don't seem the type to, but that's why I need money to bribe them into it. Please Q-man! You're my only hope! I promise I'll give you every single penny back. Please!"  
  
Quatre looked at Duo, who was now giving him the puppy-dog-eyes. "You're weird Duo, you know that. No one does the puppy-dog-eyes anymore."  
  
"I don't care, as long as it works! Oh come on! This is for the name of love, Quatre!" Duo pointed out as he suddenly fell to his kneels and looked up at him with his hands folded together. "It's not like I'm gambling or anything. I'm doing this so I can go out with Ami! Don't you know how it feels when you want to go out with a babe so badly?"  
  
Quatre thought to himself for a moment. Yes he did know the feeling. And it hurt him a lot that he wasn't able to go out with that certain girl. _Ami…_ The blonde let out a heavy sigh as he looked away. "Alright, fine."  
  
Duo unexpectedly gave his fragile friend a bear hug. "Oh god! Thanks Q-man! You have no idea how much this means to me and Ami!"  
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
Looking around, Duo was searching for a certain tall student. And there he was. Trowa was just walking out of a classroom when Duo spotted him.  
  
"Hey!" Duo greeted, running up to him. But he made sure no one was around for him to bump into this time.  
  
Trowa looked towards Duo with a questioning look. "I don't believe we've met." He said, examining the boy with his green orbs.  
  
"Nah, we haven't. Name's Duo. And you're Trowa right?"  
  
"Yeah... what is it that you want?"  
  
Duo put is hands in the pocket where the money was placed, knowing he would need it real soon. "I have a favor to ask. But first, do you have a girlfriend at the moment? And don't worry, I'm no gay guy. I'm not asking you out." Duo added at the end.  
  
"At the moment, no. Why?"  
  
Duo grinned as he went closer to the taller man. "Do you know who Makoto Aino is?" he whispered.  
  
Trowa shook his head.  
  
"Well, she's a really cute babe. And I need you to court her for me. I'll pay you," Duo said, quickly taking out the green bucks and showing it to him.  
  
"Why would you want me to take out a girl?" Trowa asked confused.  
  
"She has a sister that I want to date. But she can't go out until her sisters do. So I was wondering if you wanted to be Makoto's boyfriend. Only a short time though if you want. It has to be before the Spring Ball though."  
  
Trowa looked at Duo and then at the money. "How much are you willing to pay?"  
  
"50 bucks enough for ya?"  
  
"…Deal. But you'll need to show me who this Makoto girl is."  
  
Both boys shook hands.  
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
Duo's next object wasn't far either. School was ending and all Duo had to do was look around the halls for the target. And there he was, Heero, placing his books away in his locker.  
  
"Hey there Hee-man!" _Hee__-man?__ Where do I get these nick-names? _Duo thought to himself as he walked over to his fellow classmate.  
  
Heero was just placing a book away when he turned to see Duo. "What do you want?" he asked in a serious tone.  
  
"Just wanted to ask you something. You got a girl?"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at his question. "No I don't. What's it to you?"  
  
"Well Hee-man, what would you say if I was going to ask you to court this chick for me?" Duo asked as he leaned his elbow on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, I don't go out with baby chickens." Heero answered in a mocking attitude.  
  
Duo almost fell when hearing the student's reply. "Oh you know what I mean! A babe Heero; a girl!"  
  
"No." was all the Japanese student said.  
  
"What? Oh come on; just think about it before you come to conclusions." Duo tried to alter his mind. "She's a real babe, I'm telling ya. Minako Aino. You know her?"  
  
Heero thought for a moment. "…She's that sophomore on the volleyball team, right?"  
  
"Uh… I don't know if she plays volleyball but yeah. So will ya?"  
  
"No." Again Heero replied as he slammed his locker shut and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait Hee-man!" Duo called out as he went after him.  
  
He quickly took out the money and literally shoved it in Heero's face. "Money's on the line. I'll pay you for it. $50 sound good?"  
  
Heero gave him a threatening glare before pushing him aside and continuing his walk out of the school building.  
  
"Dammit! All I need is for you to just take her out on one damn date! It's not like I'm asking you to take her virginity away!" Duo yelled, making everybody nearby stare at him.  
  
A crimson color appeared on Duo's cheeks as he chuckled nervously at his fellow students as they looked at him perplexed. One girl gave him a disgusted look before walking off with her boyfriend. _What are you all looking at!_ Duo grumbled to the staring eyes as he quickly went after Heero.  
  
"Okay, how about this, I promise I will leave you alone, I wont bother you, I wont go near you in a 20 foot radius, and I swear I will not call you Hee- man."  
  
Heero sighed as he turned to face Duo, but with an aggravated expression. "You don't give up do you?"  
  
"Not if it means I can go out with Minako's sister. Now come on, you can always drop her like a hot potato. All I'm asking is just one date with her. And it has to be before the Spring Ball next week."  
  
Heero looked at him for a moment before extending his hand out. "You give me $50, you won't call me Hee-man, and you won't annoy the hell out of me, all for the price to take just one girl out on **one** date. Deal?"  
  
Duo's well known grin appeared as he shook hands with his classmate. "Deal, man."  
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
Duo's first two victims weren't as hard as he thought. Well, Heero was hard to convince, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. And now for the toughest of all, the Chinese dragon, or as Duo would like to call him, Wu-man.  
  
"Wu-man!" Duo called out as he saw him in the gym.  
  
The Chinese student was near the wall were all the katanas were held.  
  
Wufei turned around to meet the face of the student he had earlier clashed with in the halls. _He did **not** just call me... Wu-man!_ "What the hell do you want?" he barked in a harsh tone.  
  
Duo stopped from going closer, seeing the anger in the older student's eyes. "Chill dude, I'm only trying to ask a question. And maybe make a deal." He assured, holding his hands up in defense.  
  
"Well speed it up, baka. I don't have time."  
  
"Kay, first things first. You going out with anyone? And believe me, I'm not asking you out. I would rather go out with the devil than-"  
  
Duo stopped quickly when Wufei glared daggers at him.  
  
"No I'm not. And why would you want to know. Only gay guys would ask such a thing."  
  
Every time Duo spoke with Wufei, he always received a not so friendly remark. And it always made him boil with anger inside.  
  
"Well, I have favor to ask you Wu-man." Duo said, forcing a smile. He wrapped an arm around the other boy's shoulders. "Ever thought of dating someone?"  
  
Wufei first glared at Duo, and then glowered at his arm that was wrapped around his back. "I prefer if you don't touch me, braided baka. And if I were you, I wouldn't call me Wu-man, especially when there's a katana just a few feet away."  
  
Duo chortled timidly as he quickly took his arm off the other student's shoulder. Wufei unkindly thumped off the invisible _filth_ Duo had.  
  
"Well would you? Cause I need you to date this babe for me. Her name's Rei Aino." Duo prolonged as if Wufei wasn't aggravated enough.  
  
But Wufei stopped abruptly and faced the American. "Rei Aino? Hell no. Me and her do not mix. We just met once and we totally hate each other's guts."  
  
"What? You know her?"  
  
Wufei sneered saying, "We have History together."  
  
"Oh." Duo said disappointed that it might not work out. But this guy was the only person he could think of to go out with the fiery sister. "But wait, think about it first. Just at least take her to one single date before the Spring Ball and then you can dump her if it doesn't work out."  
  
"No, I don't intend to go out with some weak onna just because you ask me to." Wufei stated before heading out of the gym.  
  
"Hold it! I'll give $50 just to go out with her! And I promise I won't call you Wu-man or ever annoy you again!" Duo called out, using the same method with Heero.  
  
Wufei stopped and turned to the braided male. "Give me 100 and I'll do it." He offered.  
  
Duo was shocked for a moment but then began to dig into his pocket to get the extra 50 dollars out. Quatre had given him $150 and he had some cash of his own as well. "Fine, 100 it is."  
  
The Chinese boy snickered as he snatched the money away from Duo's hand. "Nice doing business with you." he said before walking out.  
  
"Remember! You have to take her out before the Spring Ball!" Duo called out again as Wufei motioned he understood with an uncaring wave.  
  
When Duo was all alone in the gym, he cried out a very loud, "YES!" before walking out and heading to his BMW outside.  
  
He thought the first day of school went rather well, except for the numerous times of bumping into people. He knew he was going to like it, especially since there was a certain blue haired girl that captured his heart.   
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
**Closing Notes: **

Thank you to **Serenity-Olus** and **transcendent** for pre-reading the chap. And a reminder, the couples are already decided so **no** voting.  
  
Review/Flame 


	4. Commencing The Deal

**Title:** Around Your Heart In Seven Days  
  
**Author:** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater  
  
**Author Notes:**

In this fic, I will have Trowa talk more. Sure he's known as the silent pilot but he isn't completely mute. He **does** talk more than ten lines in an episode. So I suggest you don't feel Trowa is out of character just because he's talking more. 

**Shout Outs: **

  
- Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady: Setsuna will be the History teacher in Wufei's and Rei's class. Go figure, huh? And thanks for telling me about the Jap money. But... I think their money has a different value than ours. Like if we use $100 here, wouldn't it be a different number of yens there? I'm not sure. 

  
- Firey of Jupiter: I'm going to have Hotaru with Quatre. She'll be the same age as Ami. And as for the dates, all I can say is chaos.

  
- Liete-Keeper-Of-The-Stars: Hello Leanne, and welcome to Fanfiction.net. Thanks for reviewing. And like I said, I'm not crazy! It's all your sister's fault.

  
.*.*.*.*.*.

  
**Chapter Four:** _Commencing The Deal_

  
The school day was finally over. Everyone was heading to their cars or to the bus to reach their home. Makoto was doing the same, heading to the parking lot to get into her silver Honda Pilot.  
  
Walking on the school yard, the chestnut haired female looked up at the sky to admire the beautiful clouds. Taking a deep fresh breath of air, Makoto was about to continue her walk when she saw a figure on a tree branch above her.  
  
_Huh?_ Makoto asked when noticing it was a boy.  
  
The male student had brown hair with bangs that covered one of his eyes. He was sitting on a branch looking down at her.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Makoto asked, not happy at all that someone was watching her.  
  
"You of course," the boy replied.  
  
He then jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of Makoto. She noticed his marvelous emerald eyes, close to her eye color, and his charming smile.   
  
"Makoto Aino right?" He asked softly as Makoto's expression hardened.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"My name is Trowa Barton. It's a pleasure to meet you."

  
.*.*.*.*.*.

  
Rei placed her hair behind her left ear as she leaned on her family's silver Pilot. Makoto had the car keys and she had no way in getting inside.  
  
"What the hell is taking her so long?" Rei grumbled.  
  
"Having car problems, onna?" an obnoxious voice asked from behind.  
  
Rei quickly turned around to meet the eyes of Wufei Chang. He was leaning on the car from the other side, with his arm and head resting on the hood of the car.  
  
"What are doing here? And get your filthy hands off my car!" Rei said angrily as she smacked Wufei's arm off the vehicle.  
  
While rubbing the stinging spot where the raven haired female had hit, Wufei just smirked. "Feisty now aren't we?" he said in a somewhat infuriated tone.  
  
Rei flipped her beautiful long hair away from her face. "And there's more where that came from. Now go away!"  
  
Wufei let out a snort, "I was only trying to be nice. And I **was** going to ask if you needed a ride. But fine, be that, you ungrateful onna!"  
  
As the Chinese student began to walk away, Rei was shocked at his words. _Did he say he was going to ask me if I wanted a ride?_  
  
When the male student was out of sight, Rei went back to her anti-male self. "Stupid baka," she grunted. "Men!" She scoffed.

  
.*.*.*.*.*.

  
Minako walked out of the field for volleyball practice. Taking deep breaths in and out, she began to warm up by exercising. Her teammates where still getting changed in the girls locker-room, therefore she was the only one on the field at the time. or so she thought. 

Right when she was running on the track pathway, she felt someone staring at her from one of the benches.  
  
Stopping and turning to were she felt the presence of eyes, she made eye contact with cobalt Prussian blue orbs. A boy, a year older than her, was sitting on the belchers, watching her. He had dark chocolate wild bangs that moved slightly with the breeze. He didn't look away when she caught him staring.  
  
_Stalker!_ Minako quickly thought as she made a displeased expression. She began to walk towards him; ready to show her what was on her mind.  
  
When Minako was close enough she asked, "Care to tell me why you keep staring?"  
  
However, she didn't get any reaction from the student. He kept his icy blue eyes on the blonde.  
  
"What are you staring at?!" An uneasy feeling overwhelmed Minako. What was his problem?   
  
The boy finally spoke, startling Minako. "I was watching. It's a free country."  
  
His tone brought shivers up Minako's spin; it sounded… rough. 

"Yes it is a free country but I prefer not having a stalker follow me around!"  
  
A small smirk curved at Heero's jaw line. He had no retort to what Minako said; he only got up from his spot, flipped his black jacket over his right shoulder, and walked away.  
  
Minako watched him headed towards the school building, bewildered with what just happened. She stayed there for a moment in a trench before one of her teammates called out to her.  
  
"Minako! Come on, time to play!"  
  
Turning around to see Robena waving at her from a distance with the other female volleyball players, she waved in response, showing she was coming. But before she turned back, she looked forward where she thought the strange boy was still walking off. Surprisingly, he was gone.  
  
_Weird guy._ She mumbled while walking away, letting out a grunt.

  
.*.*.*.*.*.

  
Makoto folded her arms as she looked at the brown haired boy. She didn't take his extended hand to shake.  
  
"Listen, I don't just talk to anybody I bump into. Now if you don't mind, I'm running late."  
  
Trowa had a calm expression as Makoto brushed passed him and walked away.  
  
_I see this isn't going to be as easy._ He silently thought. But he had to admit, this Makoto was very pretty.

  
.*.*.*.*.*.

  
When Rei saw her younger sister coming up, she held her famous annoyed expression. "May I asked what took you so long, Makoto?!"  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes as she unlocked the car. "Chill Rei. Some guy came up to me. It was weird."  
  
Rei got in the driver's seat and took the keys from Makoto. "Some guy?"

"Yeah. Said his name was Trowa Barton."  
  
Starting the car engine, Rei was a bit puzzled by this information. "Trowa Barton is a silent guy. What would he want from you?"  
  
"I don't know. I sure didn't stay to find out though. He's uncanny!" Makoto declared as the car went out of the school's parking lot.  
  
As their ride was silent for a while, Makoto thinking about her odd encounter with Trowa, Rei was also thinking to herself about a certain black haired student. 

"Humph, for some reason Wufei Chang came up to me today while I was waiting for you." Rei brought up.  
  
Makoto raised an eyebrow at her sister. "I thought you and Chang never got along together? What did he want?"  
  
"We don't! He claimed he was going to ask me if I wanted a ride home, but knowing him he probably wanted me to do something for him. Homework in History for instance." Rei scoffed.  
  
"Well, that's men for ya!" Makoto answered, shaking her head with disapproval. Her hate towards the gender was starting to rise again as her thoughts were filled with a flashback. 

_Dammit__.._

  
.*.*.*.*.*.

  
The sun was still up, but slowly setting, as Ami looked at her watch. It was quarter to five and the bus was scheduled to arrive at five. She had stayed after school for the computer club, and usually would go home with Minako on the bus.  
  
_She better hurry up if she wants a ride home._ Ami thought.  
  
Three minutes later, she got her cell phone out and called her athletic blond sister.

.*.*.*.*.*.

  
Minako was in the middle of putting all the volleyballs away when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She heard Ami's soft voice on the other line asking, "Minako? Where are you, the bus will get here in any minute now!"  
  
Minako glanced at her watch and saw it was ten before five. "Darn it Ami, it's my turn to put the volleyballs away! I'll try to be there but if I'm late, just get on without me, okay?"  
  
Ami answered "Alright," and disconnected the call with a push of a red button.  
  
After putting all the balls away in a bag, Minako quickly picked it up and headed towards the school. She still had to put it in the equipment closet and get her things from the girl's locker room.   
  
"Damn! I'm not going to make it!" she worried when basically throwing the bag inside, hearing a loud bang, and glancing at the clock near by.  
  
It was five to five when she burst into the locker room and grabbed her clothes. She wiggled into her short navy blue skirt and shoved her white blouse over her naked form when taking off her volleyball top uniform. Ignoring to take off her sneakers, she snatched her black shoes and ran out of the empty room. 

"Fuck!" she cursed when almost tripping on her two feet on her way to the other side of the school to reach the bus stop.

  
.*.*.*.*.*.

  
The huge yellow bus pulled up to the bus stop and opened its doors for Ami. The blue haired girl looked around to see if Minako had arrived yet. But there was no blonde girl in sight.  
  
"Minako…" Ami sighed as she entered the bus.

  
.*.*.*.*.*.

  
"No!" Minako screamed as she ran across the parking lot.  
  
She could see the bus already pulling away.  
  
"Wait for me!"  
  
But the bus did not obey as it drove off, leaving Minako behind. The blonde reached the bus stop right when the bus was out of sight.  
  
Breathing heavily, Minako kicked some of the dirt that was on the side walk. "Damn it! Why do these things always happen to me?!"  
  
She was completely angry with faith. Now she would have to wait another hour for the six o'clock bus stop. Taking a seat on one of the benches, the blond tried to catch her breath while laying her head on the backrest and closing her eyes.  
  
_Man, I ran like there was a cheetah after me and I still didn't make it. Why, why, why!_   
  
In the middle of Minako's complaint to herself, she heard a very familiar icy voice break into her train of thoughts.  
  
"Want a lift?"

  
.*.*.*.*.*.

  
**Closing Notes: **

review, flame, whatever.


	5. An Awkward Moment

**Title:** Around Your Heart In Seven Days  
  
**Author:** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater  
  
**Author Notes:**

Just letting you know ahead of time, this chapter is mainly centered on Minako/Heero. I won't be mentioning the others. 

**Shout Outs:  
  
**

**  
**- Firey of Jupiter: Yes, I will try to make it hard for the boys to ask the girls out. Especially Rei and Makoto. Not so much Minako since no one can discharge her... boy-craziness... even though she doesn't appear to have it in this fic. And I am very sorry for the delay in this new chapter. I hope you enjoy.  
  
  


- Jupiter Angel: It would be nice if Minako/Heero became one of your favorites. But if it isn't, what can I say? *shrugs* it's your lost.  
  


- Dr. Cricket: I'll try to make my chapter longer, even though I feel they're already long enough. I hope this chap was longer than the last. If it isn't, sorry.   
  


- Dark: Thank you for the review. Just to let you know in the beginning I mentioned that this plot was inspired by the movie, Ten Things I Hate About You.  
  
  


- Lee and Marie: You two remind me of these other reviewers… Anyways, thanks for the review. And so true about dick-head and Heero. Agh. 

  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
**Chapter Five:** _An Awkward Moment_  
  


  
Minako's eyes quickly snapped open as she jolted up to see a car pulled up in front of her. And in the driver's seat was the same guy that she claimed was stalking her earlier.  
  
Speechless, the blonde just looked at the student. She didn't even know this guy's name, how could she accept a ride from him?  
  
"Do you want a ride?" again the icy tone asked again.  
  
"Uh... er... I think I'll be just fine thank you... I'm waiting for the six o'clock bus..."  
  
The male raised an eyebrow at her, still not taking the hint to drive away. "It'll be faster if I take you." He _tried_ to coax as he pressed a button, making the car doors unlock.  
  
Minako began to panic. Sure this guy was in her school, and yes indeed he was cute; but after all Rei and Makoto had said about guys she just couldn't trust him.  
  
"I said I'll be fine," she answered as she crossed her legs and arms, as if to show it was final.  
  
But still he didn't drive away and let her be. Instead, he pulled his car closer to the sidewalk and turned his motor off. He sat back and stayed there looking at the road.  
  
Minako looked at him for a moment. _Why the hell is this guy so persistent in me riding with him?_ she questioned silently.  
  
Unluckily, an image overshadowed her, making her remember what she saw in a movie once. A girl was walking home when a car pulled up. He sweet-talked the girl into giving her a ride back home. But when she got in, he kidnapped her, raped her, and then slaughtered her.  
  
The blonde's body began to stiffen, a large amount of terror overwhelming her. _Ah! What if my fate is the same as that girl's!?  
_  
Heero could see from the corner of his eyes how the blonde seemed to become rigid. _What the hell is wrong with her?_ he asked himself before turning to look at her. "Something wrong?" he asked coarsely, a little annoyed.  
  
At this moment he could have been home, working on his laptop. But no, here he was with an opposite sex who he had to charm for money. What a sickening thought. He, of all men, doing such a foolish thing. But in truth, he needed the money badly. He still needed to pay his father back for the rent on his apartment and 50$ added to the check... he thought it could help somewhat.   
  
"Nothing," she responded hastily before turning her head to one side so as not to look at him.  
  
Letting out a low grunt, Heero lowered himself in his seat, and rested his head on the back of his chair. He knew this was going to be a long hard assignment.  
  
  


A half an hour passed now but to Minako it seemed like hours. The guy was still in his car, right in front of her.  
  
_Just a half an hour more before the bus... I can wait that long... I think._ Minako added to her thoughts as she sat on the bench straight and tall.  
  
Her butt was indeed aching from sitting on the hard wood for so long. And the thought of just waiting in this man's car, which contained comfortable soft seats, came into her head. Quickly shaking the thought away, Minako began to slouch on the bench while letting out a long sigh.  
  
She was to some extent antsy at the moment, having the need to get up and stretch her legs. Looking towards the car and into the open window to gaze at the driver, Minako realized that his eyes were closed.  
  
_Is he asleep?_

The question pondered in her mind as she got up and walked closer towards the car. Sticking her head inside to see if he was, Minako noticed that he definitely was sound asleep. His face was slightly relaxed, except for his eyebrows knitted together and the slight frown on his lips, and his breathing was steady.  
  
For some reason a smile appeared on Minako's face as she leaned her arms on the open window and rested her chin on them. Never in her life had she seen such an adorable sight. She on no account observed men who were asleep, excluding her father.  
  
Even though she didn't know this boy, he looked so appealing when he was sleeping. Letting out another sigh, Minako pulled away from her spot near the car and took her seat back down on the bench.  
  
The setting sun was already giving the sky a beautiful appearance; the red, orange, and yellow mixed together. Laying her head down on the back bench to await the coming bus, she closed her eyes only to hear some loud sounds.  
  
Opening her eyes slightly, she lifted her head to see what the commotion was. What she saw almost made her heart jump out of her stomach. It was the last thing any of her sisters or her would want to see at this time of the day.  
  
A gang was slowly coming from the school parking-lot. Each member dressed in all sorts of bizarre clothes. And many of them were holding bottles of alcohol as they hollered and laughed at perverted or stupid things.  
  
Minako's heart rate quickened as her hands griped onto the bench seat. _Oh god, no!_ she screamed mutely.  
  
This gang wasn't just any gang. The members were from school, doing dangerous pranks on innocent people, making every person they hated miserable, especially her sisters, Rei and Makoto. They were truly dangerous and Minako was terrified of them.  
  
Makoto had once been in the group when Rei discovered and pulled her out. The gang hated Rei for getting Makoto out of their so-called _cool_ gang, and hated Makoto for appreciating what Rei had done. They had threatened Minako's two older sisters, saying they would pay for their irrational actions.  
  
_And what a better way to get back at Makoto and Rei, by harming their younger sister!_  
  
Quickly getting on her feet, Minako did the first thing that came into her mind. She pulled open Heero's car door and leaped in. Locking the doors shut, Minako quickly reached out to wake up the sleeping form. But to her disclosure, she saw the male student wide awake.  
  
Without a word, he started the engine and drove off, away from the school and away from the gang before they noticed the blonde.  
  
Looking behind until the view of the louts disappeared, only did Minako relax. Letting out a sigh of relief, Minako rested her head on the headrest of the chair. But she subsequently remembered what she had just done. She had jumped into a complete stranger's car, not knowing any of his true intentions.   
  
Dread began to build inside her again as she looked awkwardly towards the driver. He said nothing, just kept his eyes on the road. _Damn, I just jumped out of the frying pan into the fire!_  
  
"Er... my house is this way," she instructed, pointing her finger towards the right direction. This was the moment of truth. If this guy truly wanted to bring her home, he would do as she said and turn right. If he didn't, he would go the way he wanted to go.  
  
Minako's hand, which was holding onto the seatbelt wrapped around her waist and upper body, tightened. Heero was going closer and closer to the turn but his right signal lights weren't blinking.  
  
_Oh god..._ Minako thought to herself when the turn was nearer and still Heero didn't seem to look like he was turning.  
  
The blonde felt her heart almost jump when she felt the car make a sharp turn into the direction she had pointed to.  
  
"You could have put on your blinkers!" Minako complained, now feeling a little relaxed.  
  
She noticed a small smirk form on Heero's face as he kept driving. After another sixteen minutes of giving him directions towards her house, they finally reached a white house with dark blue highlights and roof  
  
Hurriedly unlocking the door and getting out, Minako said a quick, "Thank you," and was about to close the door when she heard Heero stop her.  
  
"You owe me," he said in monotone.  
  
Minako looked at him a bit bewildered while tilting her head to one side. "… Um, what did you have in mind?" she asked. She prayed Makoto or Rei weren't staring out the window. They'd kill him if they saw her talking to him.   
  
"Let me take you out on a date," Heero offered still not changing his tone.  
  
His hand on the stirring wheel tightened. He hated this, he truly hated this! Dating wasn't his thing at all, and neither were women. But when you're in debt anyone would do anything to get money. But it still didn't stop him from hating what was coming out of his mouth.  
  
Minako, flabbergasted, looked at him confused. She was now on her own two feet, off of the support of the car door. _Did he just ask me out?_

She tried to replay what had just happened. This was going too fast for her. How could she accept? Minako scoffed slightly. "We don't even know each other, why would you want to go out with me?" she asked, very curious of his answer.  
  
Briefly tarring his eyes away from the road and quickly glanced at Minako, Heero let out a soft grunt. "Your name is Minako Aino, the third oldest sister of four. You're the captain of the Volley Ball team, which makes P.E your favorite subject, and you suck at math. Your favorite color is orange, gold, and red and you love curried rice and pasta. You hate mushrooms and you seem to hate guys. That more likely sums it up."  
  
Minako blinked as she heard and watched Heero say almost everything about her. "How... how did you know my name? And all of this?!"  
  
"Same school, remember? And I have my ways," he reminded, his eyes in front again.  
  
Minako looked at him warily. "Right..."

"And the question in why I want to go out with you-," Heero stopped for a moment. He definitely couldn't tell her he was getting paid. She definitely say no then.  
  
"Yes?" Minako asked, urging him to finish his sentence.  
  
Clearing his throat Heero answered, "Are my own reasons," he finished, making Minako frown.   
  


"Right...," again was her only reply.  
  
Flicking her blonde tress over her shoulder, Minako closed the car door and leaned on it, with her head partly inside of the car. "Since you know so much about me, what about you? I don't even know your name."  
  
"Heero Yuy," the chocolate haired boy answered.  
  
A smile was faintly on the blonde's face. "Heero, huh?" she said.   
  
Before she continued she thought this over. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. They were the words she never dreamed of saying in a million years. "Alright then, I accept, Mr. Yuy."  
  
Shocking himself, a tiny smile spread across Heero's face. Was he happy that this girl agreed to go out with him? Maybe it was because this was his first time asking a girl out. It would have been pretty sad if she refused. Not to mention the money lost. "I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night," He informed as Minako approved.  
  
"Fine with me," she stated while moving backwards, away from the car. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
Heero nodded and was about to pull off when Minako said, "And thanks for the ride."  
  
Receiving a smirk from Heero, Minako watched him drive off. This was a secret she would have to keep from her sisters. Especially Rei and Makoto. _What have I gotten myself into?_ she asked herself while waking towards the house.  
  
When she entered, she caught Makoto walking out of the kitchen. The taller girl had an apron on and a spatula in her hand. It was obvious that she was preparing dinner. Makoto looked at Minako, stunned to see her home earlier than expected. 

"Minako, what are you doing home so early? It's not even six yet," Makoto inquired as she glanced at her watch.  
  
"I got a ride," Minako answered before giving her sister a wink and quickly walked up the steps before Makoto could ask "Who?".  
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
A girl with short black hair looked down at her new schoolbag. She was going to start in a new high-school tomorrow and wasn't at all pleased.  
  
She liked her old school, all her friends where there. And she knew she wasn't good at making friends easily. Many would think of her as _odd_.  
  
A tap at the door made her answer, "Come in," and her father entered.  
  
"Hotaru, are you ready for school tomorrow?" the white haired scientist asked as his daughter took her bag and placed on the floor near her bed.  
  
"Yes dad. And I have my uniform already too." Hotaru answered as she climbed in bed.  
  
Her father gave her a kiss on the forehead and a soft goodnight before he closed the lamp's light and walked out of the room again.  
  
_I hate it when I always move._ Hotaru thought glumly as she rolled to her side. She remembered the last time she had moved. She was 13 then, leaving behind her best friends and moving to a new Middle School. Of course the first year was horrible. Every one stayed away from her, thinking that she was weird. And there had been a rumor that she was a vampire, due to her pale skin. How she hated it so much.  
  
But when she went to her High School just months ago, she made friends six weeks after the first day. And then of course she heard the bad news that her father's job had reassigned him to a new place. Tokyo.  
  
_I hate it… _again Hotaru thought before closing her eyes to get some shut eyes. She paid no mind to the small tear that slid down her pale cheeks.  
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
**Closing Notes: **

It's been a long while since I updated this fic, hasn't it? Oh well, be grateful an inspiration struck me last night to write this chap.

Review/Flame/Whatever   
  



	6. Arrogant Bastard

**Title:** Around Your Heart In Seven Days

**Author:** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater 

**Author Notes:**

Yes, yes, yes, I don't need anyone to tell me that it's been a long time since I updated. I know. I can definitely see that. I had to read the chapters to know where I left off in order for me to write this. Deeply sorry to anyone for the delay. I hope you still find this story entertaining, even if the author is a lazy ass. 

**Shout Outs: **

- Myst Lady: Ah… the Setsuna/Milliardo fanfic… I do have a plot for them somewhere in my files but I doubt I'll be able to work on it. I'm still stuck on my other stories and I want to at least finish two of them before I post a new one. 

- JupterLover: … as you can see I never got the chance to read your fics. Perhaps someday if I have time or when I remember I'll check your stories out. Thanks for reviewing by the way. 

.*.*.*.*.*.                       

**Chapter 6:** _Arrogant Bastard _

The redbrick high school seemed enormous to the little Hotaru. She felt like an ant lost in the jungle of gigantic trees. Fellow schoolmates were arriving as the parking lot and the sandstone stairs to the entrance door was packing with students in Juuban's trademark uniform. 

A nauseous feeling began to churn at the bottom of Hotaru's stomach when a group of girls walked pass her as they giggled to each other. She held her stomach with one hand before turning around to her father inside the car. 

"Good luck in school, princess," Professor Tomoe smiled warmly at her. "I'll pick you up right after school, ok?" 

His daughter nodded, positioning her backpack properly on her right shoulder. "Bye," she whispered softly. In truth she didn't want her father to leave. She didn't want to be alone. Not again.                                                             

But feeling she was being selfish, she tried to force a weak smile, assuring her father that she'd be fine. He gave his warm grin back before waving and pulling the car off into the exit lane of the school's parking lot. Watching her family car disappear when it turned the corner, Hotaru dreadfully looked back at the school building. 

_Juuban__ High School__…_ she said silently to herself. _I just know I'm going to hate this._

"Yo, get out of the way!" 

Hotaru let out a squeak and practically jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud horn blast behind her. She turned to see a car pulling closer, a few boys inside laughing. Where they laughing at her? 

_They are_… she thought miserably, her cheeks turning red. 

"Yo chick, didn't you hear him? Move it!" the boy at the passenger seat yelled, sticking his head out of the window. 

It was there that Hotaru realized she was standing in the middle of a parking spot. Letting out a soft, "Sorry," she briskly walked towards the school building, the sound of the boys' laughter ringing in her ears. 

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Minako! Did you have to wake up so late? Now we're going to be delayed for class!" Rei scolded, driving rapidly towards their school. 

The four Aino sisters were behind schedule again thanks to Minako's tardiness in waking up. But the blonde just couldn't sleep last night. For some reason, the scene that took place yesterday after school kept replaying in her head. Every time she thought of _him_ her heart rate would quicken. 

This was certainly puzzling Minako. She couldn't have feelings for this Heero just because he asked her out, could she? Many had asked in the past and she never got this reaction out of her before. And the fact that she agreed on a date with him shocked her even more. Did Rei and Makoto's speech about boys go in one ear and out the other? 

Propping her elbow on the armrest of the Pilot's door, Minako stared out of the window. It was the normal morning routine. She would wake up late, get her sisters to rush out of the house, and on the way to school, Rei would be in a bad mood and curse about everything that lingered in her mind. 

Turning her gaze to look around, Minako saw Makoto in the passenger seat yawn before slouching. She could see Rei's reflection in the rear view mirror; her slender eyebrow knitted together with anger, her red lips in a tight frown. Looking to her right, she saw Ami going over her schoolwork. 

This caused her to smile. The blue haired sister was always the smartest and the most organized out of the four; always worrying about her studies and never about boy problems. Ami was lucky. She'd never have to face this predicament Minako was in. 

Thinking this, Minako's smile faded. She remembered an incident a few months ago. She felt guilty for turning down that boy Quatre's request for taking Ami out. It wasn't her, Rei, or Makoto's choice. It was Ami's. But her older sisters held an influence in her, causing her to feel worried for her younger sister. 

But now here she was, about to date this boy who was practically a complete stranger to her when Ami knew Quatre well. And Minako could tell Quatre was a good boy. 

_Maybe I should break it off…_ Minako couldn't help but think. 

Sighing out loud, she rested her head on her top hand, continuing to look out the window. 

.*.*.*.*.*.

Setsuna Meioh found herself in room E-5 at her desk looking through the day's lesson plan. She had spent her night getting it organized and hoped it wouldn't be boring for her students. She knew many despised the dreadful subject, also known as History.  

Sighing, she got up to get a folder from the nearby file cabinet when a knock was heard at the door. 

"Mind if I come in?" a deep masculine voice asked along with the tap. 

The History teacher smiled. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. "Come on in, Zech."

The white haired Math teacher slightly entered, leaning on the doorframe to watch Setsuna fish through the drawer. She took out a folder full of test papers and headed back to her desk. When she finally looked up to meet eyes with him he gave her his dazzling smile. 

Setsuna blushed, loving the fact that Zech Merquise always seemed to give her the most attention out of all of the other young female teachers. 

"Busy tonight?" he asked, advancing to her desk. 

A sly grin began to spread across Setsuna's beautiful features as she raised a thin dark eyebrow at him. "May I ask, why? Do you plan to ask me out, Zech?" 

"Now why would you think that, my dear?" Zech playfully asked. 

He winked, making Setsuna shake her head with how flirtatious her associate was behaving. She knew Zech since they were in Senior High School and had reunited only to discover they were applying as a teacher in Juuban High, their former school. Ever since, he was the only friendly face she saw the first few weeks during the start of her teaching. 

"But just out of curiosity, are you doing anything tonight?" Zech insisted again. 

"Ah… lets see," Setsuna spoke with a hint of lightheartedness in her voice. She reached for her day planner from inside her purse and opened the book to a blank page. "Aw, sorry. I seem to be _very _busy tonight," she teased, showing the empty page to the Math professor. 

Her eyes twinkled with amusement as Zech quickly caught on and smirked. He was about to speak when the amplifier went on and an announcement was sent throughout the whole school. 

_"Mr. Marquise, please come to the office. There is a call waiting for you. Thank you." _

When the amp tuned out, Setsuna leaned in towards Zech, her hands folded in front of her. 

"Well, it looks like you're being called." she sighed. 

"Yes, I believe so. Anyways," he jumped back to their earlier conversation, leaning on her desk to get closer to her. "I'm sure you can reschedule-," 

Again the math professor was cut off when a couple of students came into the class room. One of the students eyed them warily, tempted to ask what was going on. 

"Oh! Mr. Marquise is hitting on my History teacher!" a male student shouted, causing the rest in the room to burst out laughing. 

"Alright, settle down please!" 

Setsuna's face was turning red due to the embarrassment as she stood up from her chair to show that she was being serious. The room quieted but it didn't stop the sly grins on her pupil's mouths. 

Not wanting to hold up anything for the History teacher, Zech let out chuckle and got back on his two feet. He gave her another wink before heading towards the door. But before he turned the corner, he slid his head back in and said, "I'll pick you up at eight," and left, not giving time for Setsuna to react.

"Hahah! Mr. Marquise asked the teacher out! Oo! It's getting hot in here!" 

Again, the classroom filled with laughter, making a Math teacher not too far away in the halls, beam. 

.*.*.*.*.*.

The first bell had already rung and the second bell would ring any minute. Rei glanced at her watch as she walked rapidly towards room E-5 for History class. She couldn't be late. Not again. She had already been tardy at least ten times and three late records counted as an absent. She'd get E-ed out if she didn't arrive sooner. 

"Running late again, Aino?" an arrogant voice asked behind her. 

She didn't bother to turn around as she let out a sigh of annoyance. "You're not in good timing either, baka," she retorted. 

"Onna, its Wufei not baka. And unlike you, I'm not about to get kicked out of the class." Wufei snapped, picking up his pace to walk beside her. He smirked at her exasperated expression. 

Rei turned to glare at him. "Fuck off!" 

"Tsk, tsk, watch your language. It's not polite to curse, Aino." 

"Well fuck off, I don't need to hear you talk, you self-centered pig-head!" 

Unfortunately for Rei, an adult hall monitor overheard. "Ah Miss," she interrupted, stepping in front of their way. "I will not allow that language in this school. Please say sorry to this young man."

Wufei's grin widened. _That should teach you a lesson! _

"But-" Rei tried to explain. 

"No buts, apologize immediately or I will give you detention."  

Wufei folded his arms and held his nose up in the air, nodding. "Yes, Aino. I'm waiting for my apology." 

By this point, Rei was already heated up and her temper exploded. "You can't give me detention just because I cursed at this asshole!" 

Students in the hallways stopped to see what was happening. Wufei glanced around and his face began to beam brightly. He loved humiliating Rei. And it appeared he forgot he had to woo her instead. 

The hall monitor's face became more serious as she leaned closer into Rei, intoxicating the senior's nostrils with her awful bad breath. "Oh yes I can, dear, and you have just earned detention for today." 

Without another word, she pulled out a yellow slip and wrote down the room number where the detention period was held. "Now give me your name or I will have to bring this matter to the principal." 

"Rei Aino," Rei grumbled as she stared down at the floor. 

"Very well then, Miss Aino, I want to see you in detention right after school." The hall monitor handed the slip to Rei and nodded to Wufei before walking off. 

And at the moment, the second bell rang, indicting that any student who weren't in their first period was automatically late. Once the hall monitor was gone, Rei instantly turned to Wufei, her eyes dangerously burning with flames.

"What the hell are you looking at? Not my fault you got your ass whipped by that cranky old onna." 

But instead of getting her normal bawl along with a few coarse languages, he in its place received a hard slap across the face. The loud **_SMACK!_** rang across the partially empty halls while two or three people nearby couldn't help but stop again and watch. 

Wufei stood there dumbfounded as Rei stumped off towards her History class. Never in his entire life had _anyone_ dared to slap him. Not even his mother! 

Slowly reaching up to touch the stinging spot on his rosy left cheek, he couldn't help but admit… that onna had a _powerful_ hit.  

.*.*.*.*.*.

Makoto reached into her backpack only to find her wallet missing. _Shit! _She cursed. _I left it at home!_

It had dawned on her that her wallet that held all her cash was sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Last night she had to pay her father for the ingredients he bought for the cookies. With the tumult of preparing dinner and getting all her homework done, she completely forgot to put it back in her bag. 

"That'll be three dollars," the cafeteria employee announced as she waited at the cashier. 

"Huh?" Makoto looked up at the women before glancing down at her breakfast. Because of all the rush this morning she didn't have time to eat. And her stomach was growling. _Dammit__. _"Uh… sorry, I don't think I'll-" 

However she was cut off when a hand, holding three dollars, was placed in front of her, offered to the teller. Makoto's emerald orbs turned to see who this kind person was. But her eyebrows knitted together crossly and her glossy lip frowned. 

"You!" she shouted. "What are you-" 

"Thank you sir," the cashier said, taking the money from the same boy Makoto had met only yesterday. 

But Makoto didn't move. Her eyes were still glaring at the tall boy, who she knew was Trowa Barton. He neither smiled nor said a word to her either, only stared back; however his eyes held gentleness unlike hers. 

"Next please," the cashier stated, making Makoto notice the other awaiting students behind her. She hesitantly took her tray of food and walked off, knowing that Trowa was following her. Having enough of this unfamiliar person practically stalking her, she whirled around, making the other emerald eyed student almost bump into her. 

"Here," she said, shoving the tray into Trowa's arms. "You paid for it, you eat it." 

He looked at her, his eyebrow about to rise. "But it's your food," he insisted. "You have it."               

Makoto shook her head, her ponytail speedily swaying right and left as it smacked both of her cheeks. "No. You paid for it. I'm not about to take food from a stranger." 

To show that the argument was over, she turned and left the cafeteria, leaving Trowa with the unwanted food. 

.*.*.*.*.

**Closing Notes: **

I think this chapter is pretty long, don't you think? You don't? Fuck, keep it to yourself. 

Kidding. I was actually going to make this much longer with a few added scenes of Ami and Hotaru and Minako and Heero. But I felt it would be _too_ long and I hate reading chapters that don't seem to ever end. 

Review/Flame/Whatever.  


End file.
